Hindsight
by asterisks-who
Summary: Dean and Castiel encounter a new kind of creature that switches people's bodies. Sam had tried to warn them about it but was too late by the time he got to them. The creature gets away and the effects can only be reversed by the exact same creature (so killing it wasn't an option). Now Sam has to keep the two calm while figuring out what to do as the next step.
1. Playback, Please

**A/N**: Another oneshot that has turned into a multiple chapter story! As usual, this first chapter will be brief and things get more interesting down the line! I hope you guys enjoy! c: Review please!

* * *

"Dean, I do not understand." Castiel said as his head tilted to the side. Human holidays baffled him more than they should have. Then again, Dean was explaining what Valentine's Day was. Of all the people, the ladies' man, Dean Winchester decided to fill Castiel in on the wonderful holiday. Yes, Castiel understood Cupid and his purpose but he still couldn't fathom why people celebrated this day specifically.

Dean grinned and stepped closer forcing Castiel up against the door. "Don't even stress about it, Cas. All you need to know is that on Valentine's Day, people eat chocolate and people get laid. Sometimes you can do both. Most important though is that people get laid." He dropped his hands to Castiel's hips and squeezed lightly before pulling the angel's tucked shirt out. "That's the biggest aspect, buddy." It wasn't even close to Valentine's Day. It was the last day of June, but Castiel had been watching television and saw something about it. Being how the angel was, he grew curious and started to ask questions.

Castiel looked up at Dean awkwardly. His cheeks were tinged pink and he felt embarrassed. "Dean, this seems really inappropriate." The angel commented.

"That's the point." He cooed as his fingers slipped under Castiel's shirt and brushed over soft, warm skin. How long had he waited for this moment to happen? No interruptions from anyone. Sam was miles away doing research with the library chick, and Bobby was off with Rufus in New York working on a case. They finally had a moment alone. "Think of this as prep for Valentine's Day." He cooed.

"The creation of Valentine's Day is to get laid, eat chocolate, and to be inappropriate?" Castiel asked.

Dean pressed closer, his right hand drifting up the angel's side. "Exactly."

Castiel's voice took on a high pitch when he murmured Dean's name again. The hunter's other hand had drifted a bit lower.

Dean released a mocking laugh that echoed clearly throughout the room. He enjoyed making the angel weak to his knees. It was high up on his list of, '_Fuck with_ _Castiel'_ activities.

"Dean, wait I—" He gasped and his back arched up off the wall as his head fell back against it. What had Dean done to him? He felt weird but wasn't against it either. He really liked it but couldn't explain it.

Dean pressed his face against the crook of Castiel's neck and spoke. "I'm going to give you your first Valentine's Day experience and-" And before he could finish his sentence his brother had burst through the door talking.

Sam slammed the door and shouted about the case. "Dean! We have a- um..." He paused when he looked over the situation that he interrupted. Dean was shirtless and had Castiel cornered. Castiel's face was flushed and his clothes were hanging off of him. What had he just walked in on? "Uh, I'm sorry it's just that um yeah, could you two separate for a moment?" He couldn't explain this while they were in sex mode. It was awkward.

Dean sighed dramatically and moved over to the bed. He took a seat and looked at Sam. "This had better be good."

Sam looked at Dean then to Castiel but not to his surprise, Castiel was gone. "Sorry Dean."

"I'm gonna kill you. You know he's shy when it comes to this stuff. This is the fourth time, Sam!" Dean had tried to bed Castiel plenty of times but the farther he got the more bashful Castiel became and that resulted in the angel disappearing.

"You're going to hell. Well, you're going to hell again."

"What did I do?"

"Trying to deflower an angel isn't exactly heaven material." Sam scolded. "You're the only person that I know who would even attempt something like that. I'm sure God would appreciate it if you didn't try to sleep with his children."

"It's only one of them that I want...although I did sleep with Anna- that's beside the point. I _want_ Castiel."

"Whoa, hey! I don't want to hear this. Please."

Dean just shrugged. "My bad." He changed the subject for Sam's own sanity. "What did you have to tell me that was so important?"

"I might have found a lead on what's going on here."

"Good, shoot."

Sam flipped open his notepad as usual and began to read. "I don't have a name but the origin said it's some kind of Latin creature that seeks out people in confusion. I'm not sure why but I do know that it's coming after the townspeople here. I've been trying to narrow it down to what kind of confusion but I came up with nothing. The next town over though, there's a book I can use. I'm headed over there right now to get it."

"And you needed me why?"

"Well, I didn't but I wanted to let you know."

"You couldn't call?!"

"I did! Obviously you were too occupied with deflowering angels to hear it!"

He stared at Sam for a moment. "Okay, I'll give you that one." He sighed and rested back on the bed. "Be careful, I'll listen for my phone this time."

"Alright, good luck with Cas." He said. He had just adjusted to the idea of his brother and Castiel having an actual relationship. He was observant and could tell they had no idea what they were doing but were working on it. It was amusing to watch but he knew the two would figure it out in time.

Dean just groaned and threw a pillow at his brother as he made his exit.

* * *

Sam had made it over to the town and continued his research. He gave a few frequent calls to Dean about the possible locations when he first arrived then returned to studying creatures that could be the cause of the recent disappearances and deaths. He found a name finally and that made him regret not taking Dean's car. He called Dean and there was no answer. This wasn't good, he knew exactly where they were. If they just would have waited and gave him five more minutes, Sam could have filled them in on what was happening. Dean had to be, Mr. Ask Questions Later and head into the woods and Castiel just went along with anything Dean said because he trusted his gut instinct. He already knew nothing about this day would end well. To make matters worse, he had to hotwire a car to get back to town. He wasn't too keen on lugging a duffle bag of weapons and books on a bus. That was cutting it too close. "Stupid…this is stupid. You had one job, Dean. One. Job." He paused when a woman was looking at him at the stop light. "What? It's one of those days!" He huffed and drove off in a rush.

* * *

Once they received the call from Sam about the possible location, they went right in. Dean and Castiel had mounted their bags on their shoulders and headed into the woods. The hunt was just beginning. They felt they were prepared but most likely just working with their sheer instinct so they agreed if anything went wrong Castiel would transport them out. "Alright Cas, we need to have a plan."

"Agreed, what do you have in mind, Dean?" He asked, walking closely behind the Winchester. When Dean suddenly stopped, he pressed up against him. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I think I heard something."

"I do not-"

"Shhh!" The noise only got louder.

Castiel went quiet. You could hear the bushes ruffling in the distance. Then the steps grew closer to their position.

"About that plan I mentioned, well we should run and run fast!" He gripped his bag tightly and shoved Castiel in a direction. "Go. We can't leave just yet." They didn't even get a chance to investigate. The boys took off into the forest and headed for anywhere that was away from the _thing_ after them.

Castiel ran and commented during their run. "Dean, we are in trouble."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out already since you know, we're running from something in the woods."

"No, I mean we should stop."

Dean scanned the area up ahead and saw the scene fading. He tried to stop before going any further but it was too late, both of the men went tumbling down into what seemed like a bottomless pit. Hitting the bottom with a hard thump Dean cursed. "Son of a bitch!" He huffed.

Castiel pushed up to his feet quickly and stared up at the entrance that was just a small source of life. How far down were they? It was pitch black and he couldn't even see his own hand in the darkness. He listened and pin pointed where Dean was.

"It was a trap; can you get us out of here?" He asked.

Castiel turned to the sound of Dean's voice and leaned down to him to place his hand on the hunter's shoulder. "Yes."

Dean just stared into the darkness where he assumed Castiel was when he realized they hadn't gone anywhere. "I think you lost your angel mojo."

Castiel blinked in confusion and tried again. "Something's wrong."

"No shit Sherlock."

The angel looked around and then to Dean when a flicker of light started to come on. Something _was_ wrong, what would be strong enough to jam an angel's power? Most importantly, what was strong enough to switch their bodies?

Dean stared at Castiel- well himself in shock. "Wait, I'm- you're…Cas?"

"Something has happened, I'm not sure what but it seems that I am in your body." He glanced at the light that continued to fade off and on. "Perhaps we should call for Sam now?"


	2. I Think Something's Wrong

**Summary**: Dean and Castiel try to get the hang of being in each others body but that's easier said than done.  
**A/N**: Cliffhanger!

* * *

Dean paced the area and glanced back at his body a few times. It was weird, he felt like he was having an outer body experience. "Okay, Cas, what the hell is happening?"

"I do not know. This has never happened to me before."

"Where the hell is Sam? I called him an hour ago!"

"Dean?"

"What?"

"I can't fly us out of here but perhaps you can."

Dean raised a brow.

"Last time I checked I didn't have wings, Cas."

"I am aware, but something happened to us, it might be a possibility that you can get us out."

"How?"

"Focus. Close your eyes and focus on a safe place then picture us there. Let nothing else cloud your thoughts or we will fall."

He was hoping Castiel was right about this because he wasn't ready to experience being a fallen angel. "If you say so." Dean cleared his throat and moved over to Castiel and placed a hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and thought of a safe place but nothing happened.

"Visualize it, Dean. Clearly visualize it."

"Dammit I'm trying, Cas!" He closed his eyes again and suddenly they were in that diner they went to when they first arrived in town.

"Dean, this diner is your safe haven?"

"Dude, their cherry pie was frigging awesome!" He pulled Castiel close and reached into his pocket then yanked his phone out. He called Sam again. "Yo, Sammy, we have new coordinates."

* * *

Sam arrived about 30 minutes later and spotted the two at the booth near the window. He sighed and joined them. "Cas? You're eating pie? I think Dean is really rubbing off on you. "

"Dean."

"You're eating Dean- what?"

"No, Sasquatch. I'm Dean."

Castiel looked at Sam. "Hello, Sam."

Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "I told you guys to wait..." He knew this would happen but he couldn't dwell on the negative. They had to fix it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, how do we fix this? I can't handle not having an appetite and," he yanked at the trench coat. "And wearing this."

Castiel pouted. "What is wrong with my attire?"

"Nothing, it's um, it's just not my style."

Sam sighed. "Okay, we need to head back to the motel and figure this out."

"My pie..."

"Your pie will be here when we come back."

Dean huffed. "My car-"

Sam jumped when Dean just disappeared into thin air. He wasn't even able to finish his sentence. "What the hell was that?"

Castiel looked at Sam. "His other safe haven I suppose. The vehicle is still outside of the location you provided us with."

"What?"

"Dean has my abilities now." He stood and waited for Sam to do the same. "No need to worry, your brother is safe."

"I would believe that if I wasn't looking at his body right now."

* * *

Dean ended up back in his impala but he called Sam yet again to let them he was heading straight to the motel. He had to admit, he enjoyed being able to bounce around with ease like that. He would definitely have some fun with it while it lasted. On the other hand, being in Castiel's body was weird, hell, seeing his own body in another perspective was even weirder.

* * *

Finally with everyone back together they were able to discuss the situation. Sam knew none of it would end well but they had to make some kind of plan.

"So, Dean is an angel now?" Sam questioned.

"Technically, yes. He has my abilities."

"Sweet." Dean cooed.

"Did you guys actually see the creature that did this? I haven't found a clear picture of it. All I know is that it's some advance creature called Holcen and that's about it."

Dean shook his head. "We didn't see anything but we heard it. Whatever it was, it was huge. It shook the surrounding area so we booked it."

"So it's huge, swaps bodies, then-" Sam started.

"Then kills its victims," Dean finished. "Haven't I died enough this year." He said with a sigh.

Castiel folded his arms and spoke. "How did the other victims die?"

"They were um, stripped of their organs."

Dean cringed at the thought. They had to figure this out before it was too late. "So, we have no idea what this thing is fully capable of, what it looks like, or why it's doing any of this. Awesome. So we're basically sitting ducks."

"I guess you could say that you're the baby in the trench coat now, huh Dean." Sam said.

"Shut you cake-hole."

Sam laughed and picked up the book from the bed. "Okay guys, I have to go to the library to pick up a few books that might help us. I'm taking the car this time. Please just don't leave the motel room. We don't know if this thing will come after you guys so just stay put!"

"Yeah, yeah." Dean agreed.

"Thank you." He grabbed the keys and moved to the door. "Oh and Dean? Don't try to sleep with yourself." He teased.

Dean threw a magazine at him. "Shut up!"

Castiel watched the door close behind Sam then he focused back on Dean. "Dean, something is wrong with your stomach."

"What did you do to my body, Cas?" He walked over to the angel and started unbuttoning the plaid shirt. "I swear if you like poisoned me…so help me…" He mumbled. When the shirt was off he saw nothing. "What the hell, man?"

"It is on the inside, it is burning- grumbling."

Dean laughed. "Dude, you're hungry." He pointed to the bags on the counter. "Eat your heart out."

"Dean, that doesn't sound appetizing."

"It's a figure of speech, dude. Just eat so you don't make yourself sick." He pulled off the trench coat and tossed it on the bed. "How in the hell do you wear this all the time? I'm like cooking in all of these layers." He was one to talk; he wore just as much if not more than Castiel did.

"I don't cook in my vessel."

Dean sighed and shook his head. "So Cas, in case this thing does come after us, we might as well have a little fun with this situation you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, you're technically human and I have the mojo shit. Let's do something you've never done."

"Sam said we should remain here."

"When did I start taking orders from my little brother?"

Good point.

* * *

Dean of course got Castiel drunk. He wasn't trying to but he didn't realize the angel would have succumbed to the alcohol so fast.

"Dean, I do not feel so good. Is the room meant to be spinning?"

"Nah, Cas. You're drunk." He helped him over to the bed and tossed him down on it. "Just sleep it off, lightweight."

"No, I wish to move around." He reached up and yanked Dean down onto the bed. "Help me up, please."

"Dude, you need to sleep before you break something."

"I won't break you Dean." He laughed and pulled at his shirt until he managed to get it off. Beneath the laugh as a serious tone, he meant it. "I would never break you."


End file.
